INDIANA JONES and the LIGHT OF THE SEA
by Willy105
Summary: If adventure has a name, he and his students are not where they are supposed to be.
1. Coffins are uncomfortable to sleep in

"Mr. Williams….please wake up."

The classroom laughs.

Dr. Jones is getting tired of this.

"Mr. Williams, I will ask you one last time." Says Dr. Jones.

Mutt Williams doesn't care much for school, why should he wake up?

"Mr. Williams!" yells Dr. Jones.

* * *

Mutt Williams wakes up, and it is all dark.

He tries to move, but realizes he is closed in a very small space!

"What! No, no, no no no no no no!" panics Mutt Williams.

He starts banging on the walls, until someone hears him and pulls the box out of the wall. He was in a casket for dead patients at a hospital nearby the school.

"Ha! Looks like he wasn't joking this time!" laughs Mary, who pulls him out.

"Shut up." Says Mutt Williams.

He checks his pocket for his Swiss Army knife.

"Where is my thing?" says Mutt Williams.

"You're what?" asks Mary.

"My knife!" says Mutt Williams.

"Your teacher took it when he dropped you off here." Says Mary.

"Argh!" says Mutt Williams with an angry tone. He finds his jacket, and storms out the hospital.

"That kid is such a troublemaker." Says Mary.

* * *

**BANG!**

Mutt Williams slams into Dr. Jones' classroom.

Dr. Jones is alone at his desk, with the class gone for the day.

"You overgrown little…." Says Mutt Williams.

"Congratulations, junior, you are going on a trip!" says Dr. Jones, still looking at his papers.

"…what are you talking about?" says Mutt Williams.

"You are going on our Field Trip to an excavation in Nevada with me and a few others in the class." Says Dr. Jones.

"No I'm not, I did not fill out those papers!" says Mutt.

"I did." Said Jones.

"You can't do that!" says Mutt Williams.

"Yes I can, I am your father." Says Dr. Jones.

"Fathers don't put their sons into caskets while they are sleeping." Says Mutt.

"I am not your average father." Says Dr. Jones with a laugh.

Dr. Jones hands Mutt his knife and his ticket. Mutt looks at the ticket, very unhappily.

* * *

**_Brrrrrummmmmm!_**

The plane propellers start up!

"Dr. Jones, so when we get there, how long do we have until you drop us on the ground and start digging for junk?" asks Lenny, one of Dr. Jones' students.

"Well, we will get there at about midnight, so you have until morning." Says Dr. Jones.

"Harsh, man." Says Lenny. "You hear that, Cornelius?"

"It's great! It's going to be a swell day under the sun." says Cornelius, another of Dr. Jones' students.

"Ugh. This trip is going to be horrible." Says Lenny.

"You said it." Says Mutt.

"Hey, I thought you were the one that wanted to go the most." Says Cornelius.

"No, I was forced to go by Senior Buck Rogers here." Says Mutt.

"Did you get all your make up packed?" says Dr. Jones.

"Yes, Doc." says Mutt Williams.

"I wasn't talking to you, son." says Dr. Jones.

He was talking to Mary from the hospital, who volunteered to go on the trip.

Mutt Williams is now embarrassed.

"Hello there, Mutt." says Mary.

"Yo." says Mutt Williams.

He, Cornelius, and Lenny get on the plane.

"You sure you want to go on this trip?" asks Dr. Jones to Mary. "It won't be very exciting."

"I need a good time off from the hospital, and who knows, I may meet someone." says Mary.

Dr. Jones and Mary get on the plane.

"Indy!" yells the pilot.

"Harry!" says Dr. Jones.

"Good to see you again, you old goon!" says Harry.

"Likewise, you senile grouch!" says Dr. Jones.

"Hey, this is my co-pilot, he is a student and I am teaching him the ropes." Says Harry. "His name is…what's your name?"

"Smith." says Smith, the co-pilot.

"Ha! Smith! Can't have a more trusting name than that!" says Harry.

"You aren't going to let him fly the plane with us in it, right?" says Dr. Jones.

"If you don't want him to, he doesn't have to, but I tell you, he is a great pilot, better than me!" says Harry.

"Eh." says Dr. Jones.

"Alright! I'm going to get a drink of water before we take off." says Harry.

"Here, I got some water." says Smith.

"Oh, thank you." says Harry, and he proceeds to drink.

The passengers sit down and the plane takes off.

* * *

The plane is high above the sky.

"Whoa." says Harry.

"What is it?" asks Dr. Jones from behind.

"I think….I think I am not seeing as good as I used to. My age may be getting to me." says Harry.

"You think you're OK?" asks Dr. Jones.

"Nah, I am fine. It's just that I am not going to be a very good pilot without my vision." says Harry. "Smith, take over, please. I am going to lie down for a rest."

"Yes, teacher." says Smith.

Dr. Jones fastens his seat belt. He looks behind to Mutt.

"See that, kid. That's how a good student behaves." says Dr. Jones.

"I'll remember that the next time you get old." says Mutt.

Dr. Jones scoffs and hides his face behind his hat, and falls asleep as the clouds spread towards the horizon…


	2. Planned vacations are overrated

"Dr. Jones!" says Cornelius.

"What?" Indy wakes up very rapidly.

"We're here." says Cornelius.

"About time." says Indy. "I didn't expect it to take this long."

"That's not all. I don't think we are in Nevada, Dr. Jones." says Lenny.

"What?" says Indy.

"Look outside." says Cornelius.

Indy takes a peek through the airplane window, and sees Harry yelling at a man from the airport.

"Huh." says Indy.

He refocuses his eyes, and looks behind Harry and the other guy, and sees a glistening beach behind them.

"WHAT." Yells Indy.

He storms out of the airplane into the runway to join Harry.

"What in blazes is going on, Harry?" says Indy.

"Indy! Check this out! Smith landed us here, ran off, and no-one, not even the guy monitoring the planes that land here, know where he is!" says Harry, half insane.

"Harry. WHERE ARE WE?" says Indy in his half serious/ half panic voice.

"Florida!" says Harry.

"Florida!" laughs Indy. His face then turns very angry. "FLORIDA, HARRY? FLORIDA!"

"Yes, Indy. Florida." Says Harry. "Smith decided to go on vacation, and didn't wait for me to get off the plane before he did it."

"Darn it, Harry. I got students here with me. Get us back!" yells Indy.

"I can't, Indy. I can't see anything!" yells Harry. "Unless you or one of your students can fly us home, we are all stuck here on sunny Florida."

"Oh great." Says Indy, and walks back to the airplane.

"What is going on?" asks Mary.

"Looks like our field trip won't be about Chapter 3 anymore. More like….a suntan." says Indy.

"Aww, man." says Cornelius.

"Maybe you'll finally get some time in the sun." says Lenny.

"Where's Mutt?" asks Indy.

* * *

Smith's face is uncovered.

He doesn't know where he is.

"What? Where am I?" asks Smith.

A figure in a biker jacket walks around him, with a Swiss Army knife in his hand.

"Hey. I know you. You are one of the kids on the plane." says Smith.

"Call me Mutt." says Mutt Williams, revealing his face by the light.

"Mutt? What kind of flippin' name is that!" says Smith.

"What kind of name is Smith?" asks Mutt.

"One people trust." says Smith.

"What's your real name?" yells Mutt.

"It's Smith." says Smith.

Mutt takes out his Army knife and points it at Smith.

"You have a lot of problems, kid." says Smith.

"You are one of them, 'Smith'." says Mutt. "Why did you land the plane in Florida, as far away from Nevada as possible? And why did you run and leave everybody in the plane behind?"

"You sure like to ask questions, kid. You must really be the star of your class." says Smith.

"Maybe I am." says Mutt.

"I know your type, 'Mutt'." says Smith. "Not only are you lazy, but you are stupid. You think you are cool and swell, but when it comes down to dealing chips, you are nothing but a goon."

"This 'goon' has been through more than you'd realize." says Mutt.

"So says you."says Smith.

"I will ask you one last time, Smith. Why are we here?" says Mutt.

"You will find out soon enough." says Smith.

Mutt gets angry and prepares to strike….

"Stop it!" says Indy.

Indy came out of nowhere and took the knife from his hand.

He looks sternly at Mutt with the knife in his hand.

"You got a lot of nerve, kid." says Indy.

He turns around to Smith, with the knife in hand.

"Now, why are we here?" says Indy.


	3. Eisenhower throws wild parties

"I think we should have stayed at the airport." says Lenny.

"You always do what your teacher says?" says Cornelius.

"If I don't want to end up a bum like your dad, I do." says Lenny.

"What?" asks Cornelius.

"What?" asks Lenny.

"Look at that!" yells Mary.

The students walk to a window shop full of TV's.

"Whoa! It is like watching something through a box!" says Lenny.

"Looks expensive and pointless. I don't see how people will spend so much just to get something bigger and uglier than a radio." says Cornelius.

"It's not pointless! It's a lot better to see something than to hear something." says Lenny.

Suddenly, a speech from President Eisenhower comes on screen.

"Whoa, you are right, he does look better on radio." says Lenny.

"Come on, they must be showing other channels inside." Says Mary.

They walk inside, and the store is full of cool high tech electronics, dozens of TVs, record players, and radios. The store owner sees them and yells "Welcome to Enrique's Space Age Electronics!"

"Anything good on the Television right now?" asks Lenny.

"Nope." says the store owner, sitting on his desk, waiting for a sale. "At five, they show Howdy Doody, but you are too old for those types of shows, huh?"

"What's with that accent?" asks Cornelius.

"What's with yours?" asks the store owner.

A man walks into the store.

"Welcome to Enrique's Space Age Electronics!" yells the store owner again.

The man walks straight up to the counter.

"How can I help you?" asks the store owner.

"I want to go." says the man.

"Bathroom is over th…" says the store owner, before the man opens his bookbag.

The electronics at the store start to malfunction, Eisenhower's speech now barely understandable.

"Oh I see." says the store owner. He opens up the door behind him and lets the man through.

The mysterious man closes his bookbag, and the electronics stop malfunctioning. He happily strolls to the back room, with the store owner closing the door after he gets in.

"What in the world was that?" asks Mary.

"The what?" asks the store owner.

"The televisions started to mess up." says Mary.

"It's the interference from the weather. The hot Florida air disrupts the radio waves." says the store owner.

"Radio waves work like that?" asks Lenny.

"I don't know, maybe." says the store owner, not really caring either way.

"We should go back, Dr. Jones is going to be furious, and they are probably already getting the plane ready to go back home." says Cornelius.

"Alright." says Mary.

They leave the store, with Lenny still wondering what exactly happened there.


End file.
